In U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,283, assigned to United Electric Controls Company, assignee of this application, there is shown a pressure transducer wherein a pressure responsive device in the form of a bellows is connected to a brush arm so as to move the brush arm along a bank of terminals and, by such movement, add to or remove resistance from the circuit - the purpose to change the resistance in the circuit in proportion to changes in pressure. In the aforesaid patent, a pair of brushes at the distal end of the brush arm provide the means for adding or removing resistances. The transducer of this application constitutes an improvement of the transducer shown in the aforesaid patent in that while two brushes are employed, only one is moved from terminal-to-terminal, the other remaining in constant contact with a common terminal, thus providing for more precise step changes; that the brushes are directly connected to the brush arm and to each other, thereby eliminating lead-in wires, that an externally accessible span adjustment is provided so as to enable adjustment of the range of the unit without disassembly, that a sealtight, capsule-like housing is provided for receiving the component parts, and that a closure plug is designed to be received in the open end of the capsule which mounts the component parts except for the bellows for assembly as a unit within the capsule in operative engagement with the bellows.